


Bloody Feet

by Ixaram



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixaram/pseuds/Ixaram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eralan Lavellan notices something interesting about Solas' feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Feet

Eralan grimaced at the blood on her bare feet and between the chain mail that protected her arch. Hunting game in the wooded forests with her clan had never bloodied her toes. 

It had been an exhausting two weeks of tracking the bandits across the Hinterlands, but their stronghold was finally emptied. 

'At least I'm not the only one with bloody fee-'

Eralan halted her thoughts. Solas' feet were clean. Bloodless. Not even his foot wrappings had blood on them. 

How did he do that!?

\---

Once camp had been set that night, Solas could not help but chuckle at the envious glare Lavellan shot at his feet after Varric and Cassandra had retired to their tents. 

He had noticed it earlier when she was grumbling curses and wiping her feet in the grass. Varric made a comment about trading her chain mail for actual boots. 

That had sent Eralan flying into a tangent of elvish curses. The kindest of them informing the dwarf that he should have sexual relations with a tree. 

"Solas?" 

The young elf's voice broke though his thoughts. 

"Yes, da'len?"

"Umm.." She looked away nervously, focusing on the blazing fire and wringing her hands. "This may sound silly but, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He knew what she wanted to ask, but seeing the so called Herald of Andraste become so flustered was not something he could pass up. 

"Your feet. You never seem to get blood on them. They never get dirty at all in fact." She stated, glancing shyly in his direction before continuing, "How do you do that?"

"Ah. It is a somewhat modified barrier spell." Solas watched her face become crestfallen. 

"Oh. So only a Mage could do it then." Eralan tried to keep the disappointment from her voice. 

"I'm afraid so." A flash of mischief sparked in his eyes, before disappearing just as quickly. "Although, I could cast it for you."

The young elf's head snapped up quickly, violet eyes that shimmered with excitement locked with his. "Really?"

He nodded and she grinned,"Thank you so much Solas!"

"Come here." He motioned for her to sit beside him, noticing the blush beneath Mythal's light green vallaslin as she crouched down. Of course he didn't have to touch her to cast the barrier, but he couldn't resist the excuse to get closer to her. 

Solas took her leg and stretched it across his lap, suppressing his smirk as her blush darkened. Her ran his hand down her toned calf and took her small, bare foot in his hands. He slowly released magic and formed a barrier over her foot. 

Eralan suppressed a shudder and looked at the sole of her foot. It shimmered like broken glass. 

"Th-thank you, Solas."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure, da'len. I would be happy to cast it for you in the morning. Until then you should rest. I will take first watch."

"Alright." Eralan made to stand up, before leaning over and enveloping Solas into a tight embrace. "Thank you for everything." She murmured into his shoulder before releasing him hurrying to her tent. 

Solas felt his own cheeks tinge pink before shaking his head and smiling after the flustered elf. 

She changed everything. 

"You're welcome, ma vhenan." He whispered back.


End file.
